


you are the sky

by realbutnotsopure



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realbutnotsopure/pseuds/realbutnotsopure
Summary: "The rain stopped when he left."A take on Fenris and Hawke's relationship throughout the years and how it changes like the weather.





	you are the sky

The rain stopped when he left. It was all Hawke’s muddled mind could register, that when the sound of his footsteps faded so did the sound of rain that had been hitting the roof and windows. She remained sitting at the side of the bed in silence while her brain tried to locate her hurt. It was everywhere. But at least he wouldn’t have to walk home in freezing, drenching rain. Perhaps he would’ve stayed a bit longer if it hadn’t stopped.

 

* * *

 

The red band on his wrist is new. It had taken Hawke a week and a half before she felt certain enough that she wouldn’t do something idiotic the next time she met him, like burst into tears, or instantly forgive him. She knew him well enough to know that he wouldn’t say a word about what had happened between them, but she wasn’t sure that she wouldn’t. When she finally saw him again, she briefly searched his body for something, anything that confirmed that something had happened, that something had changed. That they weren’t the almost-friends, the companions that Fenris would pretend that they were. But he looked the same, he even looked _at_ _her_ the same, nothing different except the red band on his wrist and the distance between them that all noticed but no one acknowledged. So Hawke simply smiled, the windy morning turning colder, and asked, “Fancy a trip to the bone pit?”

 

* * *

 

The sky is full of clouds and Hawke can’t catch her breath. There’s an unrelenting pressure in her chest and her breaths are shallow and shaky when he appears in her room. _He doesn’t know his mother,_ is the first thought on Hawke’s mind when she sees him. _Did she love him?_ Her mind is reeling, desperate for something to focus on, something she can understand, something other that the great pain lurking beneath her skin and chest. A sea of grief. His voice is steady when he addresses her, not unsure or hesitant as he once had been. He came because he knows that she needs someone, needs  _him_ , right now. Kindness. A wave hits Hawke and she’s forced to take deep breaths, “Just say something, anything.”

“...They say death is only a journey.”

It doesn’t help. She tells him so and he agrees, choosing instead to sit beside her in silence. The pain doesn’t waver for a second, but she breathes a bit easier and after a while, the sun breaks through the clouds and shines in through the window. Somehow, it helps.

 

* * *

 

The sun is high in the sky and burning on her back when Hawke realizes that she’s still loves him. They are all there, helping her weed out her garden. Hawke is pretty useless, having been impaled two weeks earlier and still suffering from it. She grows embarrassingly fond of the scene before her. Anders using his magic to remove the last overgrown grass, Aveline and Isabela arguing over a rake, Varric having somehow disappeared inside the house. But it’s when Merrill hands Fenris flowers and he carefully plants them in the dirt, no trace of worry on his face, that she finally acknowledged the soft feeling in her chest for what it is. She loves him. It’s as simple as that.

 

* * *

 

She is listening to him read when thunder booms above them. Lightning lights up the room and Fenris visibly startles. Hawke simply grins. Fenris sends her a look and continues reading. No more than 20 seconds later the exact same thing happens and this time Fenris almost glares, “You enjoy this.”

“Are you referring to thunder or seeing you scared of it?”

“I’m thinking both.”

“No,” Hawke replied, suddenly finding it important that Fenris knows that, “I don’t like seeing you scared.”

Fenris stills and stares at her with the look that she can never, ever, read. The lightning that follows feels a lot like relief. Fenris’ shoulders tense.

“There was often thunderstorms during Fereldan summer. I loved it, but Bethany and Carver were always so terrified.” Hawke paused and took a moment to remember it, two shivering children waking her up, clinging to her. Bethany trying to act brave and Carver forgetting his pride. “We used to build blanket forts and hide until it was over.”  
  
Fenris frowned, “Blanket forts?”

_Of course. Of course he doesn’t know._

“I’ll show you,” she said, standing up and grabbing his hand. She tries not to overthink it when he instantly closes his hand around hers.

It takes them a while to finish the fort and the thunder has longed stopped when they finally emerge from it.

 

* * *

 

 _It’s going to rain_ , she thinks, glancing up at the sky before entering his maison. She came to support, and help, the best she can, but Fenris is too overwhelmed for her to simply sit beside him in silence. He brings them up. It’s a sign of how much time had passed and how much they’ve both grown that Hawke doesn’t immediately panic, “You didn’t want to talk about it.”

And then they talk about it.

He kisses her there, in front of the fireplace. The years and tears not disappearing, but changing, no longer an afterwards but a before, moments leading up to this. He kisses her again and outside, the sky above Kirkwall opens up and it finally starts to rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed<3  
> I finished my third Dragon Age 2 playthrough last week and yes, I romanced Fenris this time too. I listened to the Fenris Theme nonstop while writing this fic.


End file.
